Hidden Within
by Aztec Angel
Summary: Bulma's adopted but doesn't know it, but when she finds out....... If you want to know more then read and review please
1. The News

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ. (---------See, See I said it so don't sue me, cause I got nothing.  
  
A/N- First of all I will like to thank you for taking the time to read my new story and I hope you like. It's a AU B/V and CC/K(G) set on Vegeta-sei.  
  
  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
The earth was destroyed by a meteor so the rich and powerful were basically the ones to get off the planet in time. This small group included the Briefs for the obvious reason's that Dr. Briefs was rich and a genius, then there was the Ox king, he may not of been very rich but he was able to buy his way off the planet along with his wife. As this small group traveled to a allied planet called Vegeta-sei some died, they were either hit by a meteor or their ships ran out of fuel and wasn't able to refill making the existence of human's less and less. When the last of the humans arrived on Vegeta-sei king Vegeta welcomed them. As the years went on Dr. Briefs was made head of the science wing, sadly the Ox king's wife died giving birth to their daughter Chi-chi.  
  
Now it's the third week of the new school year and Chi-chi and Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs daughter Bulma are best friends and attending the same high school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So are you ready?" Chi-chi asked her friend standing in the Briefs living room.  
  
"Um in just a sec." Bulma responded running up the stairs to her room (they don't live in the C.C building like on earth, just a really nice house.) to grab her messenger book bag.  
  
"Okay now I'm ready." She said coming back down the stairs.  
  
"It's only the third week of school and I'm already wishing it the last day" Chi-chi whined walking out of the house.  
  
"Yeah me too." Bulma sighed. The two girls walked in silence for a ways.  
  
"So your birthday is coming up." Chi-chi stated more then asked.  
  
"Yep, not even a week left." Bulma sounded unconcerned in attempt to annoy her friend whom that was more excited about the birthday then she was.  
  
"So are you going to do anything special." Chi-chi questioned with hope in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, probably just a family thing." Bulma shrugged causing Chi-chi to stop dead in her tracks. Bulma turned to face her friend. "Don't worry Chi, you're invited too." She Chuckled. "I better be" Chi-chi threaten causing both girls to giggle.  
  
~ * ~ Vegeta-sei High (The school name)  
  
"See you fourth hour chi." Bulma waved walking into her first hour mythology.  
  
"Ok later" Chi-chi called back while walking to her first hour science.  
  
Bulma sat in her usual set; the third seat of the third row and waited for class to begin. A few minutes later the students were all in their seats talking while Ms. Rie took role. "Okay class lets begin. Who can tell-" She began but was interrupted the phone ringing from her back desk, she walked back and answered it. "Hello.right now .Aright.ok I'll tell them." She hung up the phone and walked back. "Due to certain circumstances, prince Vegeta will be joining us." She stated. The room then filled with excited whispers which went dead silent when the door opened. "Prince Vegeta welcome to our school" the teacher greeted.  
  
"This is Kakarott, the unneeded guard." Vegeta said while Goku waved to every one. Vegeta took the back seat of the fourth row while Kakarott took the back seat of the fifth and last row.  
  
"Um.okay it looks like were able to start class now. Okay can any body tell me something about Vegeta-sei's Gods" She waited for someone to raise their hands but not one did. "What about you prince Vegeta?"  
  
"I really don't care" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Ok, what about you Bulma?"  
  
"Um.Vegeta-sei's Gods are believed to be immortal and mortal." She answered.  
  
"Correct." The teacher then began to talk which no one really paid any attention to.  
  
The bell signaled for the end of first period, Bulma stood up and began to gather her things, just as she was about to put her things away in her bag someone ran into her causing her to drop her belongings.  
  
"Jerk" Bulma stated to not knowing who ran into her.  
  
"What was that." Came a Gruff reply.  
  
"I said 'jerk'." Bulma said once again, this time standing to face the person. Who she saw was someone she didn't expect.  
  
"Do you know who you are talking to wench" Vegeta hissed now standing just a few inches from Bluma's face. Bulma looked him straight in the eye trying to show no fear, but in truth she was terrified. "I've killed for less which I did this morning." He stared back at her.  
  
"If you kill me you're killing your head scientist daughter." She stated proudly.  
  
"You aren't worth the energy." He retorted not really caring who's daughter she was or what the consequences might bring, no the reason he let her live was the reason that she showed no fear, something very few have done when standing to him. " I suggest you learn some respect." He turned around and started walking away.  
  
"You showed her not to mess with the prince." Some girl that couldn't stand Bulma said trying to latch her arm around Vegeta's.  
  
"Get off me girl." He growled pushing her off him. Bluma finished gather her things and left the room to the next class.  
  
The next two hours were pretty uneventful for Bulma as well as Chi-chi. It's is now fourth hour math.  
  
"Hello Commander Bardock" they greeted in unison as they walked in, he just nodded back, the girls then took their seats; chi-chi in the second seat of the third row and Bulma the second seat of the fourth.  
  
"So Bulma have you seen the prince and his cute guard." Chi-chi asked.  
  
"Unfortunately I have." She responded  
  
"Are you okay Bulma." Chi-chi asked concern when she noticed Bulma rubbing her lower back.  
  
"Yeah, I think I slept weird last night, my lower back is kind of hurting." She explained.  
  
"Weak human" Vegeta snorted walking to the back seat of her row she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey dad." Kakarott greeted his father  
  
"Don't address me so informally while on school grounds." Bardock growled whacking his son the in the back of the head.  
  
"Sorry Dad..I mean Commander Bardock." He said while scratching the back of his head causing Bardock to roll his eyes and Chi-chi to giggle.  
  
Every one was in class and talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Okay brats shut up." Bardock ordered which had no affect. "What's 9-(10x3 + 4)-21?" He asked trying again with no luck. Giving up he walked back to his desk 'can't blast brats, blast brats no money, no money no food.' He thought to himself. He sat down pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. Ten minutes later he walked back the front of the class  
  
"Seating chart!" He yelled catching everyone's attention causing all in the room to groan. Bardock read the names; some would cheer that they were somewhat close to their friends, girls would frown that they weren't able to sit next to the prince.  
  
"Bulma, Prince Vegeta, Navessa." He read; both Bulma and Vegeta groaned while Navessa squealed with delight. The three of them sat down and waited for Bardock to finish.  
  
"So prince Vegeta." Navessa said.  
  
"What do you want." Vegeta asked uninterested, She then leaned closer to him  
  
"I think you and I could make a strong heir." She stated seductively  
  
"What are you talking about girl, you haven't even come of age." He questioned confused. Bulma whom was listening to the whole thing busted up laughing.  
  
"And She calls me pathetic." She laughed.  
  
"What do you mean." He asked annoyed  
  
"She's been telling everyone that she came of age over school break." Bulma explained wiping a tear of laughter away.  
  
"Is that so." Vegeta smirked turning back to Navessa. "Then you aren't worthy of having my son." He sneered. Navessa gave Bulma a death glare. After settling down bulma noticed that she was no where near Chi-chi, but Chi-chi was happy cause she got sit right next to the prince's guard.  
  
"Since you brats don't feel like listing today then you can do page 167, 1- 30 all." Bardock ordered; the students did as told and got their books out except for Vegeta.  
  
"Woman give me your book." He ordered Bulma.  
  
"No, get your own damn book." She snapped while turning the other direction.  
  
"Humph.. Give me your book." Vegeta said turning towards Navessa.  
  
"Aright." She said giving Vegeta her math book.  
  
"Stupid girl." He commented to himself with a smirk while taking her pencil as well.  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of fourth hour and the beginning of lunch. Chi-chi and Bulma made their way down to the cafeteria and into a line.  
  
"So what do you think of the prince." Chi-chi questioned.  
  
"He's an ass. But you should of seen what he did Navessa." She responded with a smirk.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Nevessa tried convincing him that she came of age and that the two of them could produce a strong heir, he seen right threw the little slut and told her that she hasn't come of age. I told him what she's been telling everyone and he looked at her and told her she wasn't worthy to have his son." Bulma explained starting to laugh joined by Chi-chi.  
  
"Servers the slut right." Chi-chi laughed.  
  
"Hey what has you two laughing so hard." A kid said coming up to them and giving Bulma a kiss on the check.  
  
"Oh hi mark." She greeted surprised. "We were just laughing at the slut Nevessa."  
  
"Look babe, I don't have time for lunch today, I have to do a research" Mark stated walking out of the cafeteria. (He's the Yamcha of the story, Yamcha didn't make it off earth.)  
  
"Well then I'll guess I'll see you later." Bulma waved good bye. The rest of day went smoothly for Bulma and lucky for her that the prince wasn't in any more of her classes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next couple of days went by slow and somewhat smooth. She did get in a couple of arguments with prince Vegeta, one of which was about a math problem that they both got wrong.  
  
Bulma hit her alarm several times trying to stop annoying beeping that it makes at 6:00am on a weekday morning. But on this morning all Bulma wanted to do is sleep due to the fact of lack of sleep from tossing and turning from her back hurting more then it has during the week. Bulma sat up in bed and was surprised that her back had finally stopped hurting.  
  
"One more day till my birthday." As Bulma was climbing out of bed she collasped to the floor when a pain ran up her spine. Once the pain subsided she sat up and looked at the object that tripped her. "It was just my tail...TAIL!" She yelled in shock when she seen the cerulean blue appendage. Its was few seconds later that Dr. and Mrs. Briefs burst threw the door still in their night ware and seen Bulma and her tail on the floor, Bulma looked up at them for some sort of explanation.  
  
"Come on downstairs Bulma, I'll call Chi-chi and tell her that you won't be attending school today." Dr. Briefs said walked down the stairs to the phone.  
  
"Looks like you finally grew a tail." Mrs. Briefs stated dumbly as Bulma got up off the floor walked into the living room trying to get used to the extra appendage.  
  
A few minutes later Dr. Brifes walked into the living room from calling the Ox residence.  
  
"I called and told Ox to tell Chi-chi that you won't be going to school." He explained and sat down.  
  
"Why do I have a tail." Bulma asked getting right down to the point.  
  
"There's something your father and I have to tell you dear." Mr.s Briefs began.  
  
"You're an adopted." Dr. Briefs Stated.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** A/N- Okay what did you think of the first chapter??? Now can you please review, I would really like to hear what you people think.  
  
I would really like to hear if you have any suggestions for this story, they will be taken in serious consideration thank you. You can either tell me in your review or you can e-mail them to me at aztec_angel_02@hotmail.com Thank you.  
  
---Any questions about- How come she didn't notice she was Saiyan?? will be answered in the next chapter 


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, I know my disclaimer is boring.

A/N- I'm so sorry people that it took me so long to update. I really did try to update sooner but I had camp, then I had to get ready for my freshman year in college so I've been extremely busy. But next Chapter will be out sooner. 

I would like to thank-**Moonlight152, Empress Sarah-Sama, Anthro foxy, Unknown person, Bunni Girl, Fuzz, Prcherie88, Kukie girl, Foxy Fox. **For review the first chapter. Let me know if I forgot any one.

On with the fic 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What!" Bulma yelled standing up in shock. "No this has to be some kind of joke like ha.ha." She pleaded with her parents.

"Bulma dear, why would we joke about something like that." Mrs. Briefs asked. It was then that Bulma noticed the seriousness in her parents and she slowly sank back down the couch putting her head in her hands. 

After a few awkward moments Bulma finally looked up from her hands. Dr. Briefs could see her tears lining the brim of her eyes and he could see the silent asking of an explanation. "When you're mother and I were still living on earth we tried to conceive a child, even when we got to Vegeta-sei we tried. It was when the Ox kings' wife got pregnant that we gave up hope of ever conceiving a child. Late at night eight months later you're mother and I heard a knock at the door, when we answered it there was no one in sight but they the left a some kind of bundle wrapped in a blanket. You're mother picked it up and uncovered a baby with blue hair sleeping soundly." As Dr. Briefs explained, he could see all sorts of emotions pass through his daughters' eyes.

"The day we celebrate your birthday is the day we found you." Mrs. Briefs said catching the attention of both her daughter and husband.

"So tomorrow will mark the seventeen year that you've had me, then that would mean that today is my real birthday and I just came of age." Bulma asked with more questions flooding her mind.

"Yep." Mrs. Briefs giggled, and Dr. Briefs nodded. Bulma couldn't tell if she was angry or hurt or both.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!" She lashed out in anger and hurt. 

"Let me finish." Dr. Briefs pleaded trying to call her down. "We brought you in the house and found a note and it said 'please raise as human.' When your mother took you out of the blanket, I didn't see tail or a tail spot. I couldn't figure out why would anyone give a human baby to a human family asking to raise as 'human' so I took a DNA sample and it showed you were Saiyan. So you see by not telling you was the least we could do for the people who gave us such a precious gift." Dr. Briefs finished. 

There was so many questions running through Bulma's mind that she didn't know where to start. The tears that were treating to come down finally fell.

"No matter what you're still our daughter." Mrs. Briefs said reassuringly moving to the couch where Bulma was sitting and trying to comfort her only to be pushed back.

"If I'm Saiyan then why don't I have the strength of one?" Bulma asked calming down enough to talk. 

"The tail is the source of a Saiyans' power and since you were born without one and never trained you had the normal ki of a human." 

"Then how come I'm as smart as you?" She asked as soon as another question came to mind.

"Well as you know Saiyan's are very adaptable, they can adapt to just about in every environment. When you were little you would come into my lab just about everyday and play, so after a couple of years of just playing your brain started to adjust and expand and you started to build things." He explained the best he could. (Authors way of trying to explain ^_^;;)

Bulma paused for a moment thinking of another question. "What about the Saiyan appetite and sensitive hearing?" 

"A couple of weeks after we took you in I gave you a shot that made you hungry less and eat less, and I also put tiny earplugs in your ears to dull sound." 

"So my whole life has been a lie." She stated more then asked as tears began to fall once again. 

"Of course not dear, where would the lie be. Your still our daughter and were still your parent's. Does it matter how you became our daughter." Mrs. Briefs said bringing Bulma into hug, surprising her husband that she was able to say something wise for once.

After a few awkward moments Bulma squirmed her way out of her mothers hold. "I need to alone for a while." She said getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Alright dear." Mrs. Briefs smiled back to her old ditzy shelf. "Let us know if you need anything." Dr. Briefs called, Bulma just nodded. 

"This has to be a dream. I going to go back to bed and then I'll wake up." Bulma said to herself climbing back into her bed and closing her eyes. She tried for several minutes to go back to sleep, it was then that she realized that it was reality. She just laid in bed lost in her thoughts.

~ * ~ Later that day at school ~ * ~ 

"Hey Chi-chi." Mark greeted walking up to her

"Oh hi mark." She greeted back.

"Where's Bulma?" he asked looking around the lunchroom for any signs. 

"She's not here."

"Well ok then, bye." He waved goodbye and walked out, Chi-chi was kind of surprised that the conversation had ended so quickly. She finished getting her lunch and found an empty table to sit at.

"Is it ok if I sit here." Some one asked.

"Of course you can Kakarott." Chi-chi responded trying to hide the blush.

"So where is your blue hair friend?" Kakarott asked breaking the silence.

"She didn't come to school today." 

"Oh is she sick?" Kakkarott asked stuffing more food into his mouth. 

"That's the thing I don't get, she's never sick." Chichi responded trying to think of different reasons why Bulma didn't show up.

"So why aren't you with the prince?" She asked after a few minutes.

"He's around here somewhere." He answered looking around the room. 

"Why is he here anyway, isn't he supposed to have some tutor?" 

"Um…he killed him, and the king just sent him here." Kakarott scratched the back of his head.

"Navessa thinks he's here to find a mate." Chi-chi laughed at the girls' stupidity 

"Well I guess finding a mate would be a plus, but Vegeta doesn't seem to like any of the girls here." Kakarott shrugged.

"He doesn't seem to like anyone." Chi-chi corrected. "So how do like going to a school where your dad works." She asked changing the subject.

"Its ok I guess, my brother Radtiz liked it at first and became real arrogant and got his ass kicked." Kakarott laughed causing Chi-chi to laugh also.

The Bell soon rang for everyone to go back to class. 

~ * ~ Later That Day 

Chi-chi had finished her homework and was walking to the Briefs house to see how Bulma was. She walked up the porch and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Chi-chi dear, come on it." Mrs. Briefs greeted answering the door.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs, is Bulma ok." Chi-chi asked walking through the door.

"Of course she is, she's up in her room now." Chi-chi nodded then walked up the stairs to Bulma's room and knocked lightly, she opened the door upon hearing the muffled sound of entrance. 

Chi-chi walked in and was surprised to see Bulma sitting the floor with her back towards the door between to piles of shorts, skirts, pants ect.

"Bulma what are you doing?" Chi-chi gasped once she realized that Bulma was cutting holes into her clothing. "Why are you cutting holes?"

"This is why." Bulma started swaying her tail in the air.

"**Gasp**….Bulma you have a t-tail." Chi-chi gasped eye's wide and mouth agape. 

"No shit." Bulma snapped back trying to cover up the hurt from her friends' disapproval tone.

"No I didn't mean it like that B, I'm just shocked." Chi apologized. 

"Its alright. I think I took the news of me having a tail better then you did." Bulma said humoring her friend. 

"Sorry." Chi-chi turned a slight shade of pink. " I hope you don't mind me asking, Why do you have a tail?" Bulma sighed absently looking at her tail sway back and forth like a cat, trying to find a way to tell her friend.

"I'm adopted." She blurted out. This time Chi-chi made sure to keep her calm.

"You're adopted, why didn't tell me this before?" She asked. 

"I just found out myself today." Bulma argued back. 

"Your parents didn't tell you?" Chi-chi asked shocked. 

"No, when they found me on the door step they also found a note asking to raise me as a human. I was so mad that they didn't tell me before. Bulma explained.

"Do you still feel like their daughter?" Chi-chi asked.

"Um…yeah." Bulma sighed getting the point that Chi-chi was making.

"See, your still their daughter, they love you that's all that matters." Chi-chi said making Bulma feeling better about the whole situation. 

"So you're Saiyan." Chi-chi stated more then asked breaking an awkward silence that fell upon them. "Now that I think about it, you've always had the personality of one. I mean you are stubborn like one and have a little to much pride, and don't for get the temper." She pointed out the not so good traits of a Saiyan.

"That's enough Chi-chi." Bulma said through clenched teeth and clenched fists. 

"Oh sorry." Chi-chi said once she noticed her friend. "Well B, I better get home so I can get ready for school tomorrow."

"Oh Shit I didn't even think of school, what are the kids at school are going to say? How do you think mark will having a Saiyan girlfriend." Bulma freaked.

"I really don't think they are going to think much about it, come Bulma you're still the same person…. just a Saiyan." this statement calmed Bulma a bit.

"Your right Chi, they shouldn't care." Bulma said hopeful. She walked her friend to the front door then waved goodbye for the night. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Sorry this chapter wasn't too exciting, but I wanted to explain some things about why Bulma didn't know she was Saiyan and I also wanted to get Chi-chi's reaction in too. 

Like I said earlier next chapter will be up sooner and we'll get to see how Vegeta will react when he finds out. Will it be good or bad?

Ok I know I took forever to get this chapter out but can you still review ~ Please ~ If you have any story suggestions please feel free to submit them. 

Now I am making a mailing list so if you want to be on it say so in the review or you can e-mail me at aztec_angel_02@hotmail.com 

__


	3. Bad Day

Disclaimer-___________________-insert disclaimer from previous chapter here

A/N- I'm **Extremely Sorry **everyone that it took me so long to get this chapter. I've been really busy lately with school, then having a sever case of writers block doesn't really make matters better.

Thank you -**Bunni Girl, Name goes here, **an **Unknown Person, Lerial, SCVA, Aiya. **For reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me and keeps me updating. So thanks again. 

Now on with the fic.

"Talking" _'thinking' _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"It can't be time to get up already." Bulma groaned shutting off that annoying sound of her alarm clock. After hitting the snooze button a couple of times Bulma finally got up making sure she didn't trip over her tail. "7:50 is too early to start school." She complained walking to the bathroom. 

Bulma was standing in front of her closet looking for something to wear; she picked out a skirt and a tank top and held them to her form in front of a mirror seeing if the combination would look good on her. Just as she was going to agree with the combination she caught a glance at her tail swaying back and forth giving a deep sigh she put the items back. _'I'm not ready to let everyone know I'm a Saiyan.' _She thought to herself as she pulling out a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt. Bulma was walking down the stairs when Chi-chi knocked on the door.

"Hey Chi." Bulma greeted opening the door.

"Hey Bul. Wow, you're ready early!" Chi-chi sarcastically commented, Bulma just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not ready for people to know." She calmly said, Chi-chi nodded in understanding. Then the two girls left for school.

The walk to school was short, not much was said, although Chi-chi did tell her of the events of the day before. 

"See you later Bul." Chi-chi said walking the opposite direction as the bell rang for classes to begin. 

"Bye." She replied walking to her locker. Once at her locker she put in the combination and lifted the handle, only to find that it was jammed. "No, not today." She said trying once again. A few minutes she gave into defeat and walked down to the office to retrieve the janitor who has the key to all the lockers. Once her locker was opened she grabbed her books and walked to class. _'This is not going to be a good day.' _She thought to herself as she walked to her first class of the day. 

Vegeta was sitting in the back of the classroom trying to mediate, not really giving a shit what the teacher had to say. The door started to open and he could tell that whoever was opening it was trying to be quiet and not having any success. Vegeta opened one eye to acknowledge the person who just walked in, there stood Bulma looking nervous, she was pulling down on her shirt like she was trying to hide something. _'There's something different about her today that wasn't there before.' _Vegeta thought to himself sensing a change in her. 

Bulma had explained to the teacher why she was late and was walking to her desk when she felt a pair of eyes on her, she glanced around the room to see who it was, whoever it was had looked away before she could find the source. The rest of the hour went by pretty slow; Bulma was too worried that her tail would show she didn't even pay attention to what the teacher was saying, then again who really was.

"Damn it." Bulma cursed to herself when she realized that she had grabbed the wrong book for her second period class. "Mr. Niko." She asked raising her hand. "May I go to my locker and get the right book?" The teacher just nodded his head and Bulma took her exit to her locker. 

After walking a short distance Bulma reached her locker. "How can Saiyan's keep their tails wrapped around their waist's all day." She complained when she felt her tail starting cramp, she looked down both ends of the hallway see if anyone was around and seeing no one she let her tail go limp and began looking for her book in the mess of her locker. 

Vegeta didn't feel like attending class, so instead he just walked the halls. He was walking down the main hall and he just happened to look down one of the side halls and noticed Bulma standing at her locker. When he first seen her he really didn't care, but what caught his attention was the blue appendage that hung behind her. For some reason her having a tail didn't surprise him, it made him curious.

Bulma was preoccupied looking for her book that she didn't even hear someone walk up behind her. Then she felt it. Pain shot up her spine causing her to collapse, but before she hit the floor a hand reached down around her stomach and pulled her back up. Bulma felt like she was leaning against a brick wall and that the pain was slowly being replaced by pleasure. Once she was able to open her eyes she could see it was Prince Vegeta who was keeping her captive. 

Vegeta didn't even know what he was doing until she was looking up at him. 

"So is this one of your fathers pathetic inventions?" he asked giving her tail a firm tug. 

"My fathers inventions are not pathetic." She snapped back once the pain subbed but received a harder pull in return. 

"So is this little addition one of your fathers." He growled getting impatient.

"No." She replied.

"You lie." He snapped back, but in truth he sensed she was telling the truth.

"N-no, I was adopted…. I was born Saiyan but without a tail." Bulma explained trough waves of pleasure. _'How dare he do this to me. I may have been raised as human but even I know that mates are only allowed to touch each other's tails.' _

Vegeta also knew that the rubbing of ones tail was forbidden unless they were mates. He also could sense that she was close to purring. If he were like any other male Saiyan he could possibly lose control of his body, since the sound of a female's purr has a greater effects on males then having their tails rubbed. 

Bulma could feel Vegeta's grip loosening so she took her opportunity and whipped her tail out of his grip, causing her collapse but this time she did hit the floor. Vegeta just walked away, he got the information out of her, so he seen no reason for staying, although he did hear the word 'bastard' as he left. Bulma picked herself off the floor and finally found her book then left for class. 

"What took you Ms. Briefs." Mr. Niko commented. 

"I couldn't find my book." Well most of it was true. He just nodded and Bulma took her seat.

"Damn it, what the hell was I thinking, she wasn't even my mate." Vegeta cursed himself as he walked the halls. 

"Vegeta wait up!" Vegeta spun around to face the one who called him informally.

"What the hell do you want Kakarott." Vegeta growled impatiently. 

"Well I am your guard so when you didn't come to class, I had to come find you." 

"Kakarott you know very well that I am capable of taking care of myself." 

"I was only joking Vegeta. Don't bit my head off." Kakarott laughed.

"I'll blow it off if you shut up." Vegeta threatened 

"What has you in a bad mood?" Kakarott asked not noticing the annoyed look Vegeta was giving him. 

"If there was something pissing me off besides you, then why would I tell you." Vegeta said walking past his guard. 

"Hey aren't you going to class?"

"No" Vegeta said over his shoulder.

"I can't go back to class without you. The teacher is the one who sent me to find you in the first place." Kakarott whined

"Well then just don't go to class."

"Hey not a bad Idea. Maybe I can get an early lunch." Kakarott said to himself walking the other direction. "Hey Vegeta…Is it alright if I eat lunch with Chi-chi again." He turned around and yelled down the hallway. Vegeta just didn't even bother to turn around instead he just raised his hand signaling that it was a yes. 

~ * ~ Fourth Period ~ *~ 

Chi-chi walked into math class shortly followed by Prince Vegeta and Kakarott.

"Bulma what's wrong." She asked once she noticed the pissed off and hurt look Bulma sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. 

"I-I told Mark that I was Saiyan then he said he was sorry but he didn't want a Saiyan, he want's a human." Bulma explained looking up at her friend. 

"Humph…he's not worthy of a Saiyan." Vegeta commented walking to his desk, causing him and Kakarott to stop dead in their tracks and the two girls to turn around and look at him. 

__

'Was that just a compliment' Bulma asked her self shocked.

__

'Damn it' Vegeta mentally kicked himself. "Well then again…neither are you." Vegeta smirked covering up his mistake. Bulma became more angered then she all ready was, all she could was ball up hands into two tight fists. 

"Hey Vegeta, that wasn't very nice." Kakarott whined

"Shut up Kakarott." Vegeta snapped back 

The rest of the day could not move fast enough for Bulma, she had declared it the worst day of her life. During lunch Kakarott had sat with her and Chi-chi and that didn't bother her, what did bother her was that Mark her ex-boyfriend had found a new girlfriend by the end of lunch.

Luckily it was the end of the day and Bulma was just one block from her home and she couldn't wait to get there. Bulma turned the corner to the street that her house was on and could see two or three men walking in and out of her house stacking boxes on her front yard. She ran to her house as fast as she could just as she was about to run into her house her mother came out. 

"Bulma dear your home…how was school." Her mother asked in her always cheerful voice. Bulma just ignored her mother's question and asking her own. 

"What's going on." 

"Were moving into the palace dear isn't it great." Her mother cheered.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

A/N-Ok So what did you think?? Please Review it really does mean a lot to me and it does keep me going. I think I say that at the end of every chapter but once more won't help and besides it the truth. 

Once again I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up but I do have my reason as I mentioned in the first A/N. 

I do have a mailing list and if you wish to be on it you can tell me in your review or you can e-mail me at aztec_angel_02@hotmail.com 

Thanks again for taking the time to read.


End file.
